Reunited
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Sasusaku Sakura was best friends with Sasuke and Itachi when they were kids. she moves to england with her parents, then at the age of 16, she moves back to town. will things go back to the way they were, or will they even remember each other?
1. moving

Reunited

**Reunited**

_**This whole story is dedicated to totalnarutofangirl85**_

_**Because this is her idea, she's one of my best online friends, and she came up with the title**_

_**Well, I haven't done a Naruto story in a while, so here I go**_

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno, a six year old cutie with light pink hair, was walking across the street to meet with her two best friends. Their names were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, who was also six, had dark blue hair, styled so that some hung down on the sides of his face, and spiked up in the back. Itachi, who was quite older at an age of 9, had longer blue hair pulled into a ponytail. Even with the height difference, people often mistook them for twins. Itachi was Sasuke's role model, and Sakura thought he was the coolest thing since TV. **(1)**

It didn't take long for her to arrive at her destination, because she lived directly across the street. When she got to the front door, she knocked on it using her, Sasuke, and Itachi's secret knock. The small girl looked up when the light blue door opened, and saw Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi's mother. The whole family had the same dark blue hair color, but Mikoto wore it long and proud.

Mikoto smiled down at the girl like she was an angel sent from heaven. The sweet little girl could make even Fugaku Uchiha, the father, crack a smile.

"Oh hello sweetie. Come on it, I'll go get Sasuke and Itachi." Mikoto said and held the door open for Sakura.

The young girl lifted her little legs up into the door way, and followed Mikoto to Sasuke and Itachi's room.

Mikoto knocked on the door covered in signs saying things like 'stay out' or 'enter at own risk'.

Itachi opened the door and was instantly happy to see his pink haired friend standing behind his mother. "Itachi, Sakura's here to see you and Sasuke, why don't you three go out into the backyard and play." Mikoto told her son.

"Okay mom. Come on Sasuke!" Itachi called back into his room as he rushed out and he and Sakura got a head start to the backyard.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Sasuke yelled as he too ran to the back of his house. Mikoto giggled as she watched the children run and laugh with each other. How she wished it could last forever. Unfortunately, she had heard the bad news from Sakura's parents.

-With the kids-

Sakura was sitting on the tire tied to a tree branch that acted as a swing, and Sasuke was pushing her. Since Sasuke was only six years old, Sakura didn't even go high or fast enough for her pink and white dress to fly up. Itachi was sitting in said tree, right on the branch holding up Sakura. Sakura was giggling and looking back at Sasuke. Said boy got distracted looking at Sakura, he forgot to push, and the tire knocked him down.

Sakura gasped and jumped off the tire and stilled its movements by holding the rope. When she was sure it wouldn't knock her down too, she kneeled beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked. After Itachi had climbed down the tree he kneeled on the other side of Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and smiled at Sakura. "Fine thanks! But I could really go for some cookies." **(2) **Sakura giggled, he always said the funniest things after he fell or got something wrong.

"I'll go ask your mom if I can make some." Sakura said and ran inside the Uchiha house.

-The next day in front of the Haruno home-

Sakura looked at her best friends with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sakura, please don't leave." Sasuke sniffled.

"I have to. Daddy got a job promotion in England."

"But we'll miss you so much!" Itachi wailed and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged back, and then hugged Sasuke afterwards.

"Well, I guess this is it. Bye guys." Sakura gave her friends one last look and climbed into the back seat of her parent's car. The car started up, and then pulled away from the curb. Sakura stuck her head out the window and waved good bye to the Uchiha Brothers. They waved back and watched at Sakura's head became harder and harder to see, until it was completely gone.

_**Okay, I know its short, but I didn't want to put older them until the next chapter, and im really tired**_

_**remember, she's a six year old girl, even the smallest thing amazes her**_

_**don't complain to me that Sasuke doesn't like sweets. I'm aware of this, and him not liking sweets will come into play later. Him liking sweets is actually sorta important **_

_**and now its almost at 800 words, so I just had to get there**_


	2. first day

Reunited

**Reunited**

_**Please, if u don't like this story, just don't read it, there is no need to flame, thank you**_

_**For the one review I got that wasn't a flame, thank you **_totalnarutofangirl85

_**Thank you to the people who added this to story alert, but u only get username here if u review, sorry**_

**Chapter 2**

'Wow, I can't believe it's been 10 years since I've been here. And we get to move back into our old house! I wonder why nobody bought it.' 16 year old Sakura Haruno wondered as her father drove into Konoha.

-With Sasuke and Itachi-

"Sasuke, this is ridiculous. It's been 10 years, she's not coming back." 19 year old Itachi Uchiha said as he rolled over on his brother's bed.

"That's her house. Nobody else deserves to live there." 16 year old Sasuke argued with his brother as he typed away on his laptop.

"Come on dude, how many people are you going to chase away from that house?" Itachi asked.

"As many that try to live there." Sasuke snapped. Over the last 10 years, whenever somebody tried to buy the house across the street from the Uchiha's, Sasuke and Itachi would come up with some kind of way for the family to get scared out of their pants and leave the next day.

Itachi groaned, and rolled over again, this time falling off Sasuke's bed with a hard thunk.

A couple of hours later, a moving van pulled into the driveway of Sakura's old home. Sasuke watched from the window of his bedroom as a teenage girl stepped out of her family's car. She looked to be about his age and had short pink hair. 'Wait, short…pink…hair! Could it possibly be…?'

-With Sakura-

Sakura stepped out into the sunlight. She was soon followed by her dog Apples, her kitten Monkey, and her other cat socks. Sakura leaned back inside her car, and pulled out a bird cage. And surprise surprise, there was a bird inside it. His name was Sasuke. Sakura had named him after her old friend because they both had the same hair-do.

The pinket walked inside the house with her numerous pets.

She walked up the stairs and into her old bedroom. She had missed it so much. It was a very spacious room, and since she only lived there until she was six, she never really had the time to appreciate it. There was a walk in closet and a connected bathroom. Her parents were ordering her a queen sized bed from bed world once they were all moved in.

Sakura set the bird cage on the ground, and left to go get a bucket of water, and a towel.

When she came back, she whipped down the nightstand she had left behind. She picked the bird up and set him there. Sakura left again, and this time came back with a vacuum. She turned it on, and several minutes later, the room looked brand new.

After a few hours, the house was all cleaned up, and everything from the moving van was placed in side the house in its rightful spot.

Sakura collapsed on the couch and just laid there for several minutes. Eventually, the sweet girl had fallen asleep.

When she woke up, she found a blanket on top of her, and her mother was shaking her. "Come on Sakura, It's time for school." Mrs. Haruno said to her daughter. Sakura bolted up off the couch at hearing the word school.

"What?! But we just got here yesterday!" Sakura screamed.

"Well, I figured we're already settled in, and you know your way around here, so why not start today? Besides, your bed is coming in a few hours and it'll be easier if you aren't in the way." Her mother explained. Sakura sighed and began walking up to her room. The teenaged girl walked into her closet and found a suitable outfit. She didn't want to stand out on her first day, so she simply wore a red striped curve hugging polo, a black skirt, and red flats. She ran a hairbrush through her hair and checked the time on her cell phone.

"Hey mom?!" Sakura yelled from her room.

"Yes?!" Her mom called back.

"What time does school start?!"

"8:00!" Sakura took another glance at her phone to see it was 7:40. She took a moment to digest the fact that she had twenty minutes to run to school, and then ran from her room, down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and ran out the door. She hadn't been in this town for ten years, she was hoping she would remember where the high school was.

After making several wrong turns, she arrived at the school at 7:51, and instantly started looking for the office. Sakura went down a hallway to find it was a dead end. She turned back around and ended up running into someone. Sakura and the person fell to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura took the blame and helped the person gather their stuff up.

"You should be." That voice sounded familiar. Sakura looked up to see a person with choppy blue hair. The person looked familiar too. "Is that you forehead girl?" yep, no doubt about it, it was her old bully Ami. _**(Ha-ha, betcha thought it was Sasuke walking with Ino!)**_ "Wow, it looks like your forehead grew triple the size it used to be!" Ami laughed.

"Leave her alone bitch!" Someone screamed from behind Ami. Sakura looked to see a blonde with beautiful long hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Back off Yamanaka!" Ami screeched.

"I'll back off, when you and your crew, get the hell out of here." The blonde said.

"Let's go guys. We're not leaving because you told us to, but because Karin said to meet her before school starts." Ami said and she left, followed by a girl with black hair in a low ponytail, and a girl with red hair cut unevenly all around her head.

"Are you okay?" Sakura was brought back into reality when she saw the blonde's hand in front of her.

"Oh, uh, yea. Thank you." Sakura said and took the girl's hand. The girl pulled Sakura up to her feet.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka by the way." Ino introduced.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm new. Well, I'm new to the school, I used to live her when I was six."

"Well I've lived her since I was six. Do you need help getting anywhere?" Ino asked.

"Umm, actually I was looking for the office."

"Oh, here, follow me!" Sakura followed Ino down several different hallways until they were finally at the office.

_**It was short, not as short as the last one, but still**_

_**I usually make my chapters at least 2,000 words, but I have company and I wanted to post something today**_


	3. meeting again

Reunited

**Reunited**

_**Happy Birthday Miranda!**_

_**Thanx for reviewing **_**totalnarutofangirl85 **_**and**_ yumi64

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang and almost every student still in the hallway ran to get to their class. It seemed the only two that were still in the hallway were Sakura and Ino. "Ino, I don't want to get you into trouble, you can go to class." Sakura said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm late to class almost everyday. And this time I have an excuse. I'm helping a new student find her way around." Ino grinned.

"Thank you." Sakura said before walking into the office with Ino following, if she got caught in the hall alone, the hall monitor would never believe her story of helping Sakura.

Sakura knocked on the long desk that extended through almost half the office. If it weren't for the small space for people to walk through, it would extend half the office.

A young woman with short black hair and a pig popped out from behind the counter.

"Umm yes? How can I help you?" The woman asked as she set her pig down and fixed her messy hair.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm new here and I was supposed to come to the office to get my schedule." Sakura explained, curious as to what the woman was doing before she walked in.

"Shizune, were you screwing your pig?" Ino asked bluntly. Sakura had caught on and realized the secretary's name was Shizune.

"No no no! Tonton knocked down a pile of paper work I was about to give Tsunade, I was just trying to catch her, and I finally did when you walked in." Shizune explained. "Well on more important matters, Sakura, here is your schedule, here is a map of the school, here is the school planner, and here is a hall pass for you two. Please return it at the end of the day." Shizune said while handing Sakura each thing she mentioned. "You should have already gotten the handbook in the mail." She finished off and bid the girls a goodbye.

Sakura thanked Shizune, and then left the office with Ino. Ino immediately grabbed Sakura's schedule. Her blue eyes skimmed through it and found she only had one class with Sakura, and it wasn't even considered a class, it was lunch. She sighed and gave Sakura the piece of paper back.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"All we have together is lunch. I know some people in all your classes, but they probably won't talk to you until I introduce you at lunch. Well, Naruto might, but everybody else is kind of anti-social." Ino explained.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Sakura waved as she went down a different hall than Ino. Now that she had a map, she could find her classes easily.

About a minute later, Sakura had found her first class. She had philosophy with Kakashi Hatake. As soon as she opened the door, she found everybody staring at her. She wanted to ignore it and talk to the teacher, but when she turned to his desk, he wasn't there. She turned back to the class and scanned over everyone. Maybe if she found someone who reminded her off Ino, then she would have someone to talk to. Even if they didn't want to talk to her. She saw a girl with red hair sitting on some guy's desk, her short skirt practically showing her panties, if she was wearing any that is. 'Well that seems like the kind of girl Ino would hate.' She also saw a guy with a large trench coat and sunglasses. 'Umm, he looks pretty dang creepy…' she kept her search until she screamed. Someone had gotten behind her and poked her side. She twirled around and saw a grinning kid with spiky blonde hair.

"Hi! You must be the new girl Kakashi-sensei told us about!"

"Naruto?" Sakura guessed. The blonde boy's grin slid off his face and he blinked several times.

"Yea, how do you know me?" He was uncertain of this girl. Perhaps she was some crazy Sasuke fan girl! He was Sasuke's best friend, so if she stalked him, she would probably know about Naruto.

"Well, I met a girl named Ino and she said the only person that would probably talk to me would be Naruto." Sakura explained. Naruto's face brightened up again. If Ino took the time to talk to Sakura, she must be cool.

"Ohhh, you met Ino. Well that's good, I was afraid you were a crazy stalker!" By now everybody had gone back to what they were doing. "Come with me! There's an empty seat at my desk!" Naruto declared pulling Sakura over to the four people desks. He grabbed her stuff and put it down on one half of a table. The tables were long, and fit two people each, but since there was another table pressed up against it, it made a square. Naruto walked around the table and sat diagonally from Sakura. The pink haired girl then turned to her left to see who she sat next to. There was a girl, with dark blue hair. She was staring at her fingers and Sakura noticed both a blush and a smile on her face. She looked really nice.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Sakura Haruno." She introduced. Naruto nodded, indicating that he had heard.

"H-hello Sakura, I'm Hinata Hyuuga." The girl had said. Sakura turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Hinata, it's very nice to meet you." This made Hinata very happy. She was always afraid that if she spoke up, people would say something like "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you." Or something else to hurt her feelings.

"So who sits here?" Sakura asked reaching her arm across the table to tap the empty seat/

"Oh, that's Teme's spot. He's always late on Monday's cause his older brother is really grouchy and hard to wake up after the weekend." Naruto answered.

"Hmm, whatever you say." Sakura replied as she twirled her pen around on her fingers. All of a sudden she dropped her pen on the floor. Sakura bent down to pick it up. Just then, somebody arrived. He placed his stuff on his desk and turned to greet his best friend with a nod of his head. Then, Sakura popped up from getting her pen. Sasuke stared at Sakura, and Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"You look… familiar…" Sakura spoke.

Sasuke wasn't sure when he saw the girl in the driveway, but right now, he's never been more sure in his life. This was Sakura Haruno.

_**Im sorry, it's short again**_

_**I just felt I should end it there little suspense**_

_**Also, if ur curious as to what happens, you better review cause I only updates today cause it was my friend's birthday**_

_**If it we' rent, who knows when I would have written chapter 3**_


	4. he was a pirate!

**Reunited**

_**Thanx to reviewers!**_

Totalnarutofangirl85_** and **_xxCiCiexx _**and**_sakura cherry sasuke

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled. He broke the trance both Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be in.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted. Naruto had yelled at him because he hated when Sasuke greeted him by nodding his head, and he was pretty mad that as soon as Sasuke showed up, Sakura was speechless and they were staring at each other. Naruto wanted Sakura all to himself.

Sasuke finally realized he was still standing, so he sat down and pushed his stuff to the corner. He was trying hard not to look at Sakura. She didn't remember him. He wanted to punch himself. For the last ten years, he's been hung up on a girl who doesn't even remember him. His goal of avoiding and ignoring her wasn't exactly going to work though, because he could tell she was one of those talkative girls. She had been when they were kids, so why not now?

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?" Sakura smiled. Inside though, she was dieing. She knew him from somewhere, and she knew she should have remembered who he was the moment she saw him. Sakura just couldn't place where she had seen him before.

Sasuke looked up at her, and then looked back at the paper he was getting out of his binder. He had no intention of answering her, he felt if she wanted to know, she should just think back to before she moved.

"Sorry about him Sakura, his name is Sas-" Hinata was about to introduce, but was then cut off as the door opened.

"Hello class, who was your weekend?" A man's voice said. Sakura turned around to see a tall man, blue sandals, blue jeans, black shirt, green jacket, blue eye patch, and silver hair. His hand was stuffed in his pocket, while his other one was holding an orange book in front of his face. She then looked at his hands to find finger-less gloves. This guy sure was a weirdo. He then walked to the teacher's desk, so she guess he was her teacher Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi put his book down and scanned the class -an easy was of taking attendance- then noticed there was one to many students. "Hmm… Oh! You must be Sakura Haruno, correct? I see you've made friends with Naruto, no surprise there." Kakashi said, grumbling the last part. "Would you like to come up here and introduce yourself?" He asked as he sat down. Sakura said nothing, and stood up. She walked to the front of the room and waited a minute before she began talking.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and well I don't really know what to say, so if there's anything you want to know about me, just ask." Several hands shot up, and she picked one.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes." then she picked another

"Where did you come from?"

"Europe." There were several more people with different questions, such as her favorite things to do, favorite color, favorite types of movies etc. Then Sakura picked a boy completely dressed in green, well except for his orange socks that is.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you with my life!" Sakura blinked and then answered with a frightened "no."

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded. The boy, Lee, stopped his dramatic tears, and looked up to the teacher who had addressed him.

"Guy-sensei wanted to borrow some paper!"

"Why in the world would he need paper? He's a gym teacher."

"Just because he is the world's number one gym teacher, doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to paper like every other teacher!"

"Fine whatever, just take some. There's an unopened stack in the cupboard over there."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei for your hospitality!" Lee bowed, and then took the paper and ran down the hall.

"Sorry about him Sakura, you can take your seat now." Sakura nodded and went to sit down.

After a while, the students had free talk time, the only rule was that you can't get out of your seat. Sakura turned and looked around at her table. "So umm, what's up with his…" Sakura said and gestured to her eye.

"His what?" Naruto asked, not catching on.

"I think she means his eye patch Naruto." Hinata answered.

"Oh! Well, rumor has it that he was a pirate, but got fired, so he ended up here as a teacher. Naruto whispered so nobody outside the table would hear him. Saskue smacked the back of Naruto's head, for the fact that he had just mad that up.

"Actually Sakura, when I was a teenager, I had to have it replaced due to a life or death situation." Someone said from behind Sakura. The members of the table slowly looked up to see Kakashi standing there.

Hinata blushed uncontrollably, Naruto laughed sheepishly, Sasuke looked away, and Sakura jumped up out of her seat. She must have bowed 20 times as she apologized. Kakashi gave her a weird look and walked away just as the bell rang.

_**Thanx for reading, and sorry for the long wait**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. how we met

**Reunited**

_**I'm feelin pretty lazy**_

_**I just finished an RPC and I'm exhausted, but I really wanted to write more today, so…**_

_**Here ya go**_

**I'm gonna start doin a recap, so here it is:**

**Recap A)** Sasuke's suspicions of Sakura being back were confirmed, but she doesn't remember him, and still has yet to hear his name. Sakura introduces herself to the class. Naruto told Sakura Kakashi was a pirate, and that's why he had the eye patch, but then Kakashi told her he simply had to get a transplant and it puts a strain on his body to use his right eye now

**Recap B) **"I think she means his eye patch Naruto." Hinata answered.

"Oh! Well, rumor has it that he was a pirate, but got fired, so he ended up here as a teacher. Naruto whispered so nobody outside the table would hear him. Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head, for the fact that he had just mad that up.

"Actually Sakura, when I was a teenager, I had to have it replaced due to a life or death situation." Someone said from behind Sakura. The members of the table slowly looked up to see Kakashi standing there.

Hinata blushed uncontrollably, Naruto laughed sheepishly, Sasuke looked away, and Sakura jumped up out of her seat. She must have bowed 20 times as she apologized. Kakashi gave her a weird look and walked away just as the bell rang.

**Chapter 5 (I think)**

Sakura bent down slightly and went to grab her books, just as she was about to though, Naruto slid them over to his side of the table and started digging through her stuff. Sakura, knowing what he was looking for, took her folded up schedule out of her pocket and handed it to him. Naruto grinned and accepted the piece of paper. Sakura grabbed her stuff because she needed to leave as soon as she could so she wouldn't be late.

"Hurry Naruto, I gotta go."

"Ah no sweat, you can walk with Hinata, you have your next class with her." Sakura looked over to Hinata to see that she had just finished packing her stuff up. Naruto then handed Sakura her schedule.

"Would you mind showing me where our math class is Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I would love to Sakura." Hinata smiled. She loved making new friends. Sakura smiled back and began walking with Hinata at her side.

"So Hinata, you're really cute, I'm guessing you're really popular right? So do you have a boyfriend?" Hinata blushed from all three things Sakura had said. First she called her cute, then she mistook her for being popular, _then_ she asked if she was intimate with a boy!

"Oh umm, thank you, but I'm not very popular. If you want to be popular here you have to be a trouble-maker and you have to expose most of your body."

"Oh Hinata dear, how many times must I tell you, we call those people preps." Another voice came in and Sakura and Hinata turned their heads to see who it came from. Hinata smiled and Sakura looked lost. A girl with two brown buns of hair had her arm around Hinata's neck in a friendly manner. The girl who's eyes had previously been closed opened them and noticed Sakura. She knew Hinata was with someone, but she thought it was another one of their friends.

"Uh, Tenten this is Sakura, Sakura, Tenten." Hinata said gesturing her hand at each when she said their name. "Sakura is new here." She finished.

"Hmmm… alright, I can accept you, but if your skirt was an inch and a half shorter, I'd have to send you down to where Karin hangs out."

"Umm, thanks..?" Sakura guessed a little self conscious of her choice of wardrobe now.

"Oh shoot, I made a bad first impression again didn't I?" Tenten said more so to herself than the other two.

"Well our class is right here, so I'll see you at lunch Tenten." Hinata spoke

"Kay, seeya! And sorry, Sakura, if I offended you." Tenten said as she continued down the hall to her class. Sakura smiled and then stepped into the classroom with Hinata.

"Sakura, there's an open seat behind mine. If you like, you could sit there." Hinata suggested, gaining some confidence around Sakura.

"Oh, thank you Hinata." Sakura thanked and the girls then continued to their seats. When they sat down, Sakura decided to strike up another conversation. "Soooo… Hinata… umm, how did you meet Tenten?" she asked, not quite sure what to talk about.

"Ahh, well, my cousin brought her home for some reason, I don't remember why, and she saw me, and she left Neji and we started talking, then when she saw me at school we talked some more, and well, we soon became friends I guess. Why did you want to know?"

"Oh, well I like knowing how people became friends; sometimes it's a really funny story."

"Oh." Hinata said, with a downcast face because she knew her story probably didn't seem interesting to Sakura. "So, umm, how did you meet your best friend?" she asked back.

"Well, actually my best friend ever, was someone I met here. He lived across the street from me. I was so young when we met, but I'll never forget it..."

**Flashback**

A 4 year old Sakura sat in her driveway while her father held her little feet up and put her new roller-skates on. When he had them securely tied on, he helped her stand up. Sakura wobbled a bit, but miraculously stood up without falling back on her butt. "Honey would you came here a sec! I need your help!" Sakura's mother called through the front door.

"Coming!" her father called back. He then turned to Sakura. "Just wait right here Sakura, I'll be right back." He then stood up from his kneeling position and jogged to the house. Sakura stared after him and suddenly a gust of wind came by. The little girl started moving, and she began waving her arms around frantically in an attempt to stop. Her skates took her down the driveway and through the street. Once the skates hit a slight bump, which was the driveway of the house opposite hers, she fell over. Sakura had scraped her knees and arms, and started to cry. A small Sasuke, who had been watching his brother and father play basketball, got up and ran over to Sakura. The two older males hadn't noticed the girl because they were too busy laughing and working on Itachi's free-throws.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her as he knelt down. Sakura continued to cry and shook her head no.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"G-get my daddy!" she cried.

"Well, I don't know where your daddy is, but I could take you to my daddy." Another head shake

"O-okay then. Umm, how about a sucker?" Sasuke asked as he took the treat out of his pocket. Sakura sniffled and stopped her crying slightly. She took the sucker from Sasuke's extended hand.

"T-thank you."

"Sakura!" The two four year olds turned their heads to see Sakura's father running across the street to her. Once he got there he swept her up into his arms and gave her a tight hug. "Oh baby, are you okay? I thought I told you to stay there." He said as he released her from the hug. Sakura sniffled again

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to move, honest." Sakura apologized. Her father smiled and kissed her head.

"It's alright baby, as long as you're alright. Please be a little more careful next time though."

"I promise daddy! And look, this boy gave me a lolli!" Sakura cheered as she held up her sucker for her dad to see.

"Oh did he now. Thank you for taking care of my little girl." He said as he moved his attention to the blue-haired youngster. It was then that the other Uchiha males noticed Sakura and Mr. Haruno. They both walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Fugaku asked scanning over Sasuke, Sakura, and Mr. Haruno with his eyes. Itachi just stood by Fugaku's side holding his basketball.

"Oh well, it seems my daughter fell, and your son took care of her until I got here. Sorry to have disturbed you." Sakura's father explained.

"Oh it's quite alright. We're just glad that darling little girl is okay." Mikoto said popping up out of nowhere. Fugaku grumbled, obviously not sharing Mikoto's feelings about the situation. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha by the way. And this is my husband Fugaku, our eldest son, Itachi, and our other son Sasuke. We just moved in a couple weeks ago." Mikoto introduced. Sakura's father took this time to put Sakura back on the ground

"I'm Hitoshi Haruno. This is my daughter Sakura. We live across the street with my wife Chika. It's nice to meet you. If it wouldn't cause too much trouble, would you mind joining us for dinner? I'm sure my wife would love to meet you all."

"We would love to! What time would you like us there?" Mikoto shouted her eyes turning to bright yellow diamonds. She was already looking forward to the dinner with her neighbors.

"Oh, umm, we usually eat at around 5:30, so how about being there by 5? Then we could talk and get to know each other before dinner." Mr. Haruno answered.

"Great! We'll definitely be there!"

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you, I better be getting back now." Mr. Haruno waved and began walking back to his house. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, and ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to catch up with her father. Once she met up with him he grabbed her small hand. Sakura turned her head around and waved good-bye with a huge grin on her face.

_**1,428 words. And that's not counting the ANs or the recaps**_

_**About the recaps, please tell me which on you guys like better, cause I don't want to do both for every chapter**_

_**Recap A) a quick re-telling of the previous chapter**_

_**Recap B) the last paragraph or so, unless there's a convo, then it will be as much of the convo I can put in without it being too long**_

_**So please remember to tell me which you like if you want to make my day and review**_

_**Yays!**_

_**So who has seen the new fullmetal alchemist?**_

_**I know I'm wasting space talking about it, but wasn't it awesome! The animation was way better than it was last time!**_

_**So in the next chapter, if enough people want it, I'll write about the dinner**_

_**If you do want it, let me know**_

_**And if you don't want it because you think it will take away from the non-flashback time that will be included, just know it won't**_

_**I'll write the same amount I would if I had the dinner flashback**_

_**Also, about Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's names, I made them up**_

_**Well, they are real Japanese names, but I don't think it ever said Sakura's parent's names**_

_**If it did, and you know them, please tell me**_

_**Hitoshi means even-tempered; level**_

_**Chika means scattered flowers**_


	6. Lunch antics

Reunited

_**Well me and my brother were just playing guitar hero, and it inspired me to write another chapter of this! You'll see why maybe next chapter or so**_

_**And since nobody told me which recap they want, I won't be giving you one until someone says which they like better**_

The bell rang, bringing Sakura out of her tale. "Oh, I'm sorry. I some times get lost in that story." Sakura said, apologizing for taking up so much time.

"It's quite alright. I'd actually like to hear more of it sometime. It sounds really sweet." Hinata smiled, and spun around to face the front of the class, as the teacher had just walked in.

Class went on for the rest of the period, never ceasing to excite Sakura. She loved math. It wasn't just math though, she loved all subjects. When the class was finally over, and the bell rang, Sakura and Hinata gathered their stuff and stood. "So what's your next class?" Hinata asked, standing in front of Sakura.

"I believe it was History, hold on a sec." Sakura spoke. Hinata wrinkled her nose at the abbreviation used, but said nothing. She had grown up always being reprimanded when using improper English, so when she heard other people use it, it bothered her. Sakura finally pulled the paper from her pocket, and checked it. "Yea, History, room 42." Sakura confirmed.

"Oh, I have Art. My room is a long walk toward the right, while yours is the left."

"Well I don't want you to be late, I'll just have to try to find it myself."

"Are you sure? There are a lot of turns and nearly hidden hallways you have to go through."

"I'll find it eventually!" Sakura assured. Hinata took a few seconds to think, before smiling and pulling Sakura's wrist. A bold move for Hinata, but she felt she could be open and comfortable with Sakura.

Hinata pulled her out to the hallway, before stopping right outside the door and standing on her tiptoes. She looked around for a bit, but when she found what she was looking for, she pulled Sakura into the crowd. There was a lot of shoving and stumbling, but the girls made it to their destination. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair, messing with the lock on a locker in front of him. Sakura looked him over, and figured it probably wasn't his locker. The boy had three books, so that covered the first three hours, why would he need to be at his locker? If he was dropping off books, he wouldn't have bothered to bring his third book with him to his first two classes.

"Kiba, I don't think Naruto would appreciate you going into his locker." Hinata said, talking quieter than she had when she was alone with Sakura. Kiba spun around and pressed his back against the previously mentioned locker. When he saw it was just Hinata and some girl he had never seen, he let out a sigh and slumped away form the locker.

"It just makes me so irritated the idiot could pick a combination he can remember, but I can't guess."

"Naruto is a lot smarter than you give him credit for." Hinata said, and walked to the front of the locker. She grabbed the lock, fiddled with it for no more than four seconds, and pulled the door open. Kiba's eyes widened. And he threw his arms down to his side in fists.

"How the hell?!"

"He told me the combination, but I promised I wouldn't give it to anyone." Hinata explained as she shut the door and spun the lock so nobody could look to see what the final number was. "Kiba, I actually came to you to see if you could walk Sakura to her History class? She's new here and doesn't know the school. Her room is right next to yours, so could you?" she asked. Kiba forgot his anger, and give Hinata a large smile. Of course! Anything for you Hinata!" He then turned to look at the girl standing near by. "Nice to meet you Sakura! I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" He said as he grabbed her hand and shook it with both of his. The girl gave him a strange look. Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back.

"Actually, I'm Sakura." The girl behind him said." Kiba looked back to the girl whose hand he was holding, and smiled sheepishly. The brunette ripped her hand away and gave a 'hmph' sort of noise before walking away.

"Well that was rude." Kiba mumbled, looking after the girl.

"Kiba I have to get going, don't want to be late. Take care of Sakura." Hinata said, and then left down the hall.

"Hmm?" Kiba wondered, but as soon as he glanced down at his wristwatch, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and began running the opposite way Hinata had left in.

"Are we really that late?" Sakura asked as she tried to keep pace with Kiba.

We've got about a minute until the bell rings. Since it's you're first day, you won't get in much trouble, but I've already got several tardies lined up. Another one and I'm suspended!" Kiba shouted as he turned the corner and continued running.

The two managed to make it through the door nearly a second before the bell.

"Kiba, take your seat. You must be the new student, Sakura Haruno correct?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am." Sakura confirmed. "Are you Ms. Yuhi?"

"You can call me Kurenai deer, everyone else does anyway." Kurenai said as she shot a look over toward Kiba. "You can have the seat right next to you." She told Sakura. The girl nodded and slid into the empty chair beside where she was standing.

When History ended, Kiba walked over to Sakura. "Hey, you have lunch now right?" he asked.

"Oh, umm yes." She replied as she finished putting her stuff together.

"Cool, come on, I'll take you to where we all eat." Kiba said and began walking out the door, assuming Sakura would follow. And she did just that.

"Excuse me, who do you mean by we?"

"Well, the group I guess. There are a lot of us, but if you really want, I'll list their names." Kiba offered.

"Well it wouldn't much help. The only people I know so far are Hinata, Naruto, and Ino. Oh and Tenten, I almost forgot about her" Kiba laughed at this comment.

"Don't you worry. They're all part of the group." He assured.

After walking down a few hallways, Kiba walked over to a glass door, and pushed it open. Sakura followed, the whole while looking around. When she spotted a large group of people sitting below a large tree, she kept her eye on them. Kiba began walking toward them, so Sakura figured it was the group he was talking about. 'He sure wasn't kidding when he said there were a lot of them.' Sakura thought.

The first person to catch her eye was Tenten. She was reaching up into the tree, getting taller and taller until her head and shoulders were no longer visible. Sakura's eyes traveled down, and found that she was standing on a black haired boy dressed in green. The boy was wobbling slightly; he had probably just stood up to make Tenten taller. Suddenly, Tenten was completely gone. Sakura moved her gaze to the side. She saw a creepy guy, barely visible, leaning against the side of the tree. Next she saw the boy with blue hair from her philosophy class. He was lying back in the grass, with his arms folded behind his neck. She then looked over to see Naruto running around the tree, being chased by Ino. It looked like Naruto had stolen her hair tie, and she was trying to get it back. She saw another boy lying in the grass. This one though was on his side and appeared to be asleep. Well he was until Naruto and Ino tripped over him, which also caused the blonde sitting next to him to start laughing. Hinata was standing, looking up in the tree, probably making sure Tenten didn't get hurt.

Once Kiba and Sakura neared the tree, Tenten dropped from the tree, holding a drop stick. She then bent down and picked up another from the grass. She must have gotten one stuck in the tree.

"Oh hey! Sakura!" She shouted, running over to the girl, completely ignoring Kiba. The boy stuck his tongue out at her and went to sit by the creepy boy while he opened his lunch and began eating. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Tenten said, as she pulled Sakura closer to the group. It sure seemed Sakura was being pulled everywhere today. "Okay, everyone, this is Sakura!" she shouted, as she pushed the girl in front of herself. "That guy over there is Lee, that's Shino, you already know Kiba, You know Hinata too, and you know Naruto and Ino right? Well Umm, that sexy blonde is Temari, the lump next to her is Shikamaru, up there in the tree is Temari's brother Gaara," Sakura looked up to the tree, and just then did she notice the read head. "Uhh, is that everyone? Oh wait no, that's Sasuke." Tenten finished. Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke.

'His name, his hair, his eyes, it's all the same…' she thought, but turned around when she heard a male's voice.

"Here's your lunch Tenten." There was a boy with long brown hair, struggling to hold three trays. Tenten smiled and took her tray, before introducing Sakura to the boy. "And Sakura, that hottie is Neji Hyuuga. My bestest friend ever!" Neji walked over and handed Hinata her tray, who gave him a gracious thank you. There were two other boys with Neji, who Tenten said were Chouji, and Kankuro. Kankuro was Temari's other brother. Kankuro handed a tray to Temari, who gave him a look before throwing a bag of chips up at Gaara. Chouji sat down, and began eating two trays worth of food and a few bags of chips. Shikamaru got a few chips from Chouji, but for a drink he just sipped some of Temari's lemonade. She didn't seem to care too much, but when Kiba tried to get some she stood up and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

Sakura took a seat next to Hinata and ate the lunch she brought, while looking at everyone, but mostly Sasuke.

_**I didn't leave anyone out did I? I tried to count on my fingers, and I think I got everyone. If I didn't, please tell me who I missed and we can just pretend that person was sick so they missed school!**_

_**I wanted to put more, but I gotta give my sister the laptop, so I figured this would be enough.**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Finding out

Reunited

_**Yea, I'm updating a lot faster than I usually do, but that's just cause I had nothing better to do, and this was the fanfiction I wanted to update most**_

_**Thanx for reviews!**_

_**And Wolfy was the first and only people to say which re-cap is better, so here it is**_

Recap:

"Uh, is that everybody? Oh wait no, that's Sasuke." Tenten finished. Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke.

'His name, his hair, his eyes, it's all the same…' she thought, but turned around when she heard a male's voice.

"Here's your lunch Tenten." There was a boy with long brown hair, struggling to hold three trays. Tenten smiled and took her tray, before introducing Sakura to the boy. "And Sakura, that hottie is Neji Hyuuga. My bestest friends ever!" Neji walked over and handed Hinata her tray, who gave him a gracious thank you. There were two other boys with Neji, who Tenten said were Chouji and Kankuro. Kankuro was Temari's older brother. Kankuro handed a tray to Temari, who gave him a look before throwing a bag of chips up at Gaara. Chouji sat down, and began eating two trays worth of food and a few bags of chips. Shikamaru got a few chips from Chouji, but for a drink he just sipped some of Temari's lemonade. She didn't seem to care too much, but when Kiba tried to get some she stood up and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

Sakura took a seat next to Hinata and ate the lunch she brought, while looking at everyone, but mostly Sasuke.

**Chapter 7**

"Sakura, is something wrong, why are you staring at Sasuke? Are you a people watcher too? It's just so much fun isn't it?!" Tenten smiled as she began to beat on Sakura's head with her drum sticks. Sakura reached her hands up to swat them away, while trying to process what Tenten had said in her brain.

"Yea, uh, people watching, fun." She managed to get out, never looking away from Sasuke. Tenten furrowed her brow, and sat on Sakura's non-occupied side. Hinata looked up at the pinket's dazed face. She followed her gaze to Sasuke, and her eyes widened when she remembered Sakura's story from earlier.

"Sakura, what did you say your best friend's name was again?"

"Sas…uke." She answered, pausing in the middle of his name.

"It's not possible that he…" Hinata trailed off.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tenten cut in. Sakura and Hinata's heads snapped over to look at Tenten.

"It's nothing Tenten. I'm sure I'm just mistaken. Hey, is it alright if I eat with you guys again tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Oh uh, yea, you're welcome here anytime!" Tenten's confusion faded away into a smile. Sakura smiled back, and took one last glance at Sasuke, before going back to eating while having a conversation with Hinata and Tenten, which was soon interrupted by Neji, because he and Tenten needed to get to their Science room early.

-After school-

When School had finally ended, Sakura spent the whole walk home just thinking. Specifically about Sasuke. 'It has to be him, there's no other way.' She thought.

When she arrived home, she found that her parents were both out, and her mother had left a note asking for her to make dinner. Sakura had a bit of trouble finding a few things she needed to make the meal, but found everything eventually. Well, everything besides sugar. Sakura sighed as she hopped down from the counter. She had been kneeling on it looking through the top shelves in the cupboards. She didn't have any money to run to the store and buy any either. "I guess I'll just have to ask to borrow some from the neighbor." She said to herself.

The neighbor… Sakura looked out the kitchen window, across the street. She grabbed a measuring cup, and slipped on her shoes as she ran out the door. She stopped at the end of the driveway to make sure there were no cars coming, before walking across, and up the house's driveway. When she finally reached the front door, she gulped away her nervousness, and rang the doorbell. She shifted from foot to foot for nearly half a minute, before she heard footsteps and screaming.

"I'm getting it mom! Stop yelling!" a manly voice shouted, nearly right in front of the door. It was suddenly yanked open and slammed against the wall. "What do you want?" Startled. Sakura took a step back and forgot to answer. "Well?!" the man demanded.

Sakura scanned him over. He looked almost exactly like… "I-itachi?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do I know you?" he asked, still clearly frustrated. Sakura bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"I don't know if you remember me though. My name, it's… Sakura Haruno." She said quietly. There was a moment of silence, and when Sakura bravely took a look up into his face to see his expression, she saw his eyes had widened, and his mouth hung open.

"No, that's… impossible." He shook his head, clearly in denial.

"Well, I don't have any ID on me, but I can tell you that there's a tire wing in your backyard, Sasuke loves sweats, and you were in love with a girl named Konan when you were nine." She tried, looking back down at the porch. What happened next, she never would've expected. Itachi hugged her, very, very tightly.

"Sakura." He whispered. "Oh Sakura."

The sweet moment didn't last very long, because the next thing she knew, Itachi had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then turned around and pushed the door shut with his foot. "Itachi! Hey what're you doing? Put me down!" Sakura giggled as she kicked her legs around playfully.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sex you up, first." He joked. He carried her down the hall, and into a room where he gently let her down. Sakura lied down on the bed Itachi sat her on, and looked around.

"Hey, this wasn't your room last time I was here." She noticed.

"Wow, glad you cared enough to remember the layout of my room. But yea, me and Sasuke didn't really get along as well when you left, so we needed to get separate rooms." Itachi explained, lying on his side next to Sakura. "So what's up with the measuring cup?" he asked.

"Ahh!" Sakura jumped up, remembering what she had come here for. "I totally forgot! I came here for sugar! Do you have any?" Itachi just laughed at her and stood up, motioning for Sakura to follow him.

The two walked down the hall, and turned to enter the kitchen. "Itachi, is that you? Who was at the door?" A feminine voice asked, coming from the raven haired woman facing the sink.

"Ah, nobody important mom. Just a pink haired dork." Itachi smiled, digging in a cupboard, before pulling out a rather large container of sugar. Sakura made a noise, giving off fake offence, before playfully slapping his arm.

"I'm not a dork, you loser!" she smiled.

The woman at the sink turned around to see who had been talking, because as far as she knew, she was the only female living there. When she saw the pink hair, she came up behind Sakura and spun her around, to get a look at her face. Within a mater of seconds, she wore an incredibly shocked look upon her face.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Is that you?" Sakura nodded, grinning.

"Hiya Mikoto! Long time no see!" The older woman matched Sakura's grin, and hugged her, much like Itachi had done.

"I never even dreamed of seeing you again, hun! What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, my dad was sent back here, and our old house was still vacant, so we moved back in yesterday. I'm here in your kitchen though cause I need to make dinner, and I didn't have any sugar." Sakura replied, hugging Mikoto back.

"Nonsense!" Mikoto shouted, pulling back from Sakura. "Why don't you call your parents and see if it's alright for you all to eat over here tonight? It's still the three of you right? Are there anymore babies in the picture?"

"Nah, just me, mom, and dad! And I'd love to stay over, just let me go back home and call 'em!" Sakura said, pointing toward the front door with her thumb.

"You can use our phone hunny, and haven't you got a cell phone?"

"Well I have to put all the dinner ingredients away anyway, and I do have a phone, I just left it on the counter. I'll give you my number later!" Sakura called, walking backwards, until she spun around and bumped into something. Her wrists were grabbed, and she looked up to see none other than the youngest Uchiha boy. "Sasuke!" she cheered. Clearly happy to see her best friend, and find out he was indeed the boy she met at school earlier.

Sasuke just stared down at her. He hadn't realized she recognized him. He hadn't even known she was in the house. If he did, he probably would have come out of his room earlier. "Sakura." He mumbled, making sure not to break eye contact.

"Hey Sasuke, how'd you recognize her so fast, huh?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke took a glance over at his brother before looking back at the pink haired girl.

"She's in my philosophy class, and was with my friends at lunch today." He answered, dropping Sakura's wrists, once he realized he was still holding them.

"I knew it was you! Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want to remind you of anything you didn't want to remember." He replied truthfully. Sakura frowned, and grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart.

"Sasuke, you are my best friend ever! Don't ever think I wish I never met you!" she screamed, and soon dropped his hand. "Well I'll be back in about ten minutes, if that's okay?" she checked.

"That's fine, that's great! Actually, why don't you take the boys with you? They need to learn to help out more anyway." Mikoto smiled, shoving both her sons toward the door, not even letting them finish slipping on their shoes before pushing them out the door. Sakura giggled, waved to Mikoto, and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Come on guys!" Sakura smiled, holding onto both Itachi and Sasuke's hand as she walked down the driveway.

_**That last part, for those of you who have seen Fruits Basket it should be easy to picture**_

_**I was gonna make it longer, but it's 6:12 AM and I need some sleep and I thought that was a nice ending**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Hope you'll all be happier now that everyone knows!**_


End file.
